1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clips, and particularly to a clip which readily and firmly secures a heat sink to an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Computer electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) frequently generate large amounts of heat. Oftentimes, a heat sink is attached onto a top surface of a CPU by using any of a variety of currently available clips. By removing heat from the CPU, the heat sink protects the CPU and associated components from instability and damage.
A conventional clip for a heat sink is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 313,278. The clip includes four parts, and is therefore unduly difficult to assemble. This unnecessarily inflates costs, particularly in mass-production facilities. U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,112 discloses a single-piece clip attaching a heat sink to an electronic device. However, the assembly, disassembly and reassembly of these parts require the use of tools and an unduly high degree of skill.
Thus, a clip means which solves the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip which readily and firmly secures a heat sink to an electronic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip which does not need tools in assembly or disassembly, and thus lowers costs.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a clip in accordance with the present invention for securing a heat sink to an electronic chip mounted on a socket comprises a substantially V-shaped body, first and second legs depending from respective opposite ends of the body, and a handle formed at the second leg for facilitating manual operation. The body has a horizontal pressing section. Each leg defines a first opening for engagingly receiving a respective projection of the socket. The handle is integrally formed by cutting and bending material from the body and the second leg, and comprises a V-shaped body and an operating section. The operating section of the handle projects out from the second leg. Pressing the handle enables the second leg to be resiliently engaged with the corresponding projection of the socket.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: